The Musical Musings of Kovu's Mind
by ZephyrWriter
Summary: An experiment in writing- shuffle my iPod, and write drabbles from Kovu's perspective based on whatever song comes up. Actually, I rather like some of the stuff I came up with. Short, short scenes. Some retellings of scenes from the movies...others, not.


_Author's Note: Well, this was...interesting, to say in the least. I've seen similar thing done like this in other fandoms, and it appealed to me. As I've been looking to expand my fanfiction activities to other fandoms, this seemed like a good time to delve into the Lion King section. All rights go to Disney for the characters, and the songs belong to the respective artists- Skillet, Disturbed, Daughtry, and David Cook. I will update this rather randomly, but anyways, enjoy!_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**Time of My Life- David Cook**

I continue to stare at my mother, watching her face harden as she realizes how deep my betrayal ran. I can hear Simba talking behind me, and Kiara simply stating what the two of us have already realized- that this war, this rivalry, needs to _end. _Now.

My own mother begins to speak. "You're even weaker than I thought. _Get out of the way!"_

I almost chuckle at her, but I keep my face straight. "You'll never touch Kiara- or Simba. Not while I'm here." I lean forward into a crouch, and snarl slightly to emphasize my point. I feel a small surge of satisfaction as she hisses back at me, my own epiphanies surging through.

My mother had taught me I was always special, destined to achieve the greatness that had been denied her. She was right- just not in the way she wanted to be. All the hate, all the pain she spoke of- it was self caused, it wasn't needed. Life was too short.

Hearing Kiara speak to her father, I let out a low smirk. I had found my place, and this moment was the start of my time. The start of my life, away from the fear, away from the hate.

**Down With The Sickness- Disturbed**

"You are _ready"_ Standing on the pile of rocks, I hear my mother chuckle a bit, and I tense my shoulders slightly. "Nice…_very, nice."_ I smile slightly at her praising, as she continues to waltz around me. "You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had."

A low tremor of doubt encroaches on my mind, but I quickly push it away, keeping up my façade. "What is your destiny?" Mother asks, and I continue in my perfect, rehearsed voice.

"To avenge Scar…to take his place in the Pridelands." A small part of me shudders, but the sickness- no, the strength- of my hatred pushes it down again.

"Yes, what I have I taught you?" Mother continues.

"Simba is the enemy." I growl out this statement, my fervor rising.

"And…" my mother finishes, her eyes alight with the flames of hatred. "_What. Must. You. Do?"_

In one final surge, the feeling part, the weak side, surges back up, clawing at my stomach in an effort to remind me of who I was, who I could be. However, the sickness-no, the strength- forces it back down, sealing my submission to the hatred.

"I must _kill _him."

**Lucy- Skillet**

I pause at the front of the cave entrance, listening intently for some sign of life within. Finally, I hear the soft padding of paws on the stone floor, and I scurry back to allow Nala to come out.

She pauses in front of me, and we stare at each other for a moment. I can't bear it, the sympathy in her eyes. She dips her head quietly, and says softly, "She needs you, right now. Go in."

I open my mouth to protest, but she stops me. " Don't blame yourself, Kovu. Despite your own mourning, Kiara needs her mate at this moment, so do the right thing." With that, she pads off, and I take a shaky breath, and put a small pawstep forward.

I slink into the cave, the darkness swallowing me up. Many scents waft up to me, but one in particular makes me shake slightly with grief. My eyes adjust to the darkness, and I can finally see.

I see her curled in a ball, huddled in the corner of the cave. Her usual honey colored fur is stale, lifeless, with only slight trembles betraying her breathing. At the sound of my paws, she raises her head slightly. I feel the guilt biting at my stomach again, seeing the blank state of her eyes. Unable to say anything else, I shakily say, "Hey"

She blinks at me for a moment, and than let out her own, lifeless "Hey," as well. My paws carry me forward, and I soon find myself hunched down beside her, gently nuzzling her neck with my nose. She leans into me, and we just stay there, unable to say anything in that moment.

Finally, she speaks up, her voice cracking slightly. "My mother…said it would take some time, to start feeling normal… after…losing a child. But, I can't breath, I can't-"

My voice cracks, and I finally find my voice again. "Kiara, I'm so sorry."

She shakes slightly, and glances at me in surprise. "What? Why are you…"

My voice grows hard, although some wavering can still be heard. "It's my fault, it's all my fault- I was the one who let you go on the hunt, I didn't get you home in time for Rafiki to save the cub, I-"

I let out a startled growl as sharp pain surged in my left paw, and I glanced down to find Kiara's claws buried deep within my paw, and her face looking hard at me. Her eyes were clear, and she let out a low growl that stopped me dead. "Don't. You had _nothing_ to do with this. _It was me. "_

"No-" I choked out, but another surge of pain came from her claws. "_I_ was the one who still went hunting, despite Rafiki's warnings. _I _the one who risked the pregnancy, with _my _actions. _You had nothing to do with this."_

She finally releases my paw, and we simple stare at each other, emotions high. All, within the aftermath of our child's death, and both of our paws.

**Home- Daughtry**

"Kovu…"

I glance up, and pad over to Simba, who has a smug smile on his face. I'm rather irritated that I have to leave Kiara again, so soon after her near-death experience. However, from the look on Simba's face it may just be worth it.

His smile grows wider, and he begins to speak again. "I was wrong… you do belong here."

I blink slightly, still slightly shocked by the turn of events. It was what I had hoped for, but it still seemed rather…odd, for my mind to process.

I hear Kiara coming up from behind me, and she gives me a loving nudge. Instinctively, I return it, with Simba still gazing approvingly at us.

After a few moments, Simba turns back to his pride, and gentle says to us all, "Let's go home."

As if on cue, he turns to face my sister, along with a few more of the remaining Outlanders. Still smiling, he continues, "…all of us."

My smile grows wider, and I feel Kiara press calmly against my side. Despite my upbringing, despite my original intentions, I had overcome my own inner demons, and have proven myself to the very lion I was raised to kill. The feel of Kiara's fur against my own reminds me why.

_I am home. _

**Rebirthing- Skillet**

The stars sparkle brightly above my head, and I gently gaze up at them, or the supposed "great kings of the past." I know, in my head, that the stars here are the same as in the Outlands, but somehow, they still seem brighter, here.

A gentle wind picks up, and blows my mane to the side, as I continue to stare. Despite the brightness, my stomach is still in knots, with my being torn. I can feel it, the newborn, fuzzy feeling deep within my soul- I'm in love.

My mother didn't talk about it much, falling in love. The best idea I got growing up of what it consisted of would be Nuka's failed attempts at flirting, or the occasional tone my mother's voice took when she talked- no, crooned- about scare. It was a paltry education, at best. But still, my feelings towards Kiara were clear.

But, for Scar's sake, I was sent to kill her _father, _for crying out loud. I was raised that Simba was a monster, that all Pridelanders were demons to be feared. Yet, when I looked at Kiara, I couldn't find anything like that at all. She was stubborn, yes, slightly naïve, but not a monster. Instead, her openness, and non-biased attitude forced me to look at myself, and I found myself being the monster.

I glanced back over the savannah, my heart torn in two. I can't hurt Simba- Kiara loves him to much. My entire upbringing, it was wrong. I can't deny that anymore. But where did that leave me.

I see a orange streak, and notice Kiara coming towards me, perhaps wanting another training session. In that instant, my hate falls away, to be replaced with a surge of wild love. I am reborn in that instant, lost in the cosmos.


End file.
